On Letting Go
by Surrounded By The Sun
Summary: Chloe Beale thought she was doing well enough to attend college, but her past kept creeping up from behind and haunting her. Thinking she's damaged goods, she refuses to talk about the incident that scarred her for life, until one Psychology major proves to her that she's worth helping. (Trigger Warnings Inside)
1. It Never Ends

**Title:** On Letting Go  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Chloe Beale thought she was doing well enough to attend college, but her past kept creeping up from behind and haunting her. Thinking she's damaged goods, she refuses to talk about the incident that scarred her for life, until one Psychology major proves to her that she's worth helping.

 **A/N:** I need to stop writing new stories, but you know… I also don't. I have been itching to write a story that isn't super fluffy, and this one came to mind... SO. YEAH. This one is definitely a lot different than my other stories and it will involve trigger warnings throughout most of the story.

* * *

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** Panic Attacks, Attempted Murder, Psychological Themes that may not be suitable for some readers.

Chloe stood under the shower head as the water cascaded down her back. She looks through blurry eyes and feels disoriented as she grabbed the conditioner bottle. She lathers her red hair stepping out of the water's spray, letting the conditioner settle as she sighs loudly. She places her hand on the wall, feeling the hot water pound on her back. Her breathing is shallow as she replays the scene over and over in her head.

She knows that going to college was a big step for her, especially after what happened. But after taking a year locked away in a psychiatric ward, she knew that she needed to move on with her life. It was over and even though she still thought about it like her therapist said she would, it was still 100% over. She saw it end with her own eyes and she felt a part of her brain close one door. Unfortunately, it haunted her and it always would.

Chloe steps back under the water, washing the conditioner out of her hair. She opens her eyes, water falling down her face and jumps backward as she sees blood cover the shower wall. She hears the shower caddy fall crash onto the shower floor and she shrieks loudly, grabbing the curtain and hiding behind it.

As she comes to her senses, she realizes that the blood had disappeared and turned into beads of water. She calms down, her breathing evening out when she's hit with the realization that nothing was there.

Her hand trembles as she turns off the water, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her body. She gets out of the shower and walks over to the bathroom sink. She grips the sink as she lets out a small cry, dry heaving as she feels tears stream down her face. She opens the medicine cabinet and grabs her medicine, popping the bottle open and dumping a pill into her hand. She puts the bottle back on the shelf and fills a cup with water. She tosses the pill in her mouth and gulps down a sip of water until she knows it's down her throat, calmer than she was before.

Chloe is hesitant as she closes the medicine cabinet, knowing she always had an issue with seeing people or things in the mirror that caused her to completely lose it. She closes her eyes as she slams it shut, opening them to reveal nothing behind her. She sighs in relief as her eyes fall on the scar on her forehead. Her fingers graze over the two inch scar, feeling her skin dip where the stitches were. She shakes her head as she walks out into the bedroom to change.

Today was the activities fair and Chloe wanted to find some extracurricular activity to keep her mind off of what happened. She knew that it was unlikely to happen, but it was worth a shot.

Chloe walks through the quad, avoiding eye contact with everyone as she came across. She was still jumpy after the shower mishap and the last thing she needed was another panic attack. Chloe looks around at all the booths, spotting one that looked interesting. She walks over and looks at the table, reading a few pamphlets on what the club was about. She quickly lost interest, quietly thanking the person behind the booth before leaving. She continues walking, feeling the medication kick in and feeling a lot better than she had before.

And then in an instant, like a car crash on a rainy night, she feels a tap on her shoulder and nearly jumps out of her skin. A small yelp emits from her mouth as she turns around and throws her arms in front of her face, defensively. She's met with the sight of her roommate, Becky or something, her face plastered in fear and her roommate's in concern.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The short brunette says as she holds her hands out in front of her slowly.

Chloe doesn't say anything and just watches as her roommate slowly takes a step back.

"Are you okay?"

Chloe gulps loudly and nods her head, even though she knew she wasn't fine, she didn't want to be asked about it.

"I'm fine. Just not used to being snuck up on." Chloe's voice is soft, barely above a whisper, insecurity lacing it.

"I'm sorry. Uhm, were you here looking for an activity?" Chloe nods again. "You should join our acapella group, the Bellas."

"I don't sing..."

"Oh, okay. Well I just figured I'd ask. I'm the captain and we live together so I figured I'd give it a shot."

Chloe presses her lips in a small, insincere smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, uh... Shit, I forgot your name. I'm like the worst roommate ever."

"Chloe." Chloe turns her head away, not knowing why she was struck with a sudden shyness.

"Right! Well, I'm Beca."

 _BECA, that's it._

"I'll see you back at the dorm, Chloe. I hope you find what you're looking for."

 **xxx**

Chloe felt tears streaming down her face as she ran, hearing the wooden hotel door crack with every blow. She frantically tries to find a place to hide, her instincts taking over as she hides under the bed. The door breaks down, and she sees his shoes enter the room, an eerie whistle coming from his mouth.

Chloe throws her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as she watches him walk closer to the bed, turning into the main room of the suite. She lets out an almost silent sigh as she sees his shoes walk away, pushing herself further back under the bed when her leg hits something. She looks behind her to see her friend, Taylor, eyes wide open and dead beside her. Chloe lets out a cry, her hand slapping against her mouth again when she sees his shoes turn around and head back toward the bedroom.

Her breathing is spastic as she tries her very best to keep quiet as he inches closer.

"Chloe, come out." His rugged voice sings. "Come on, Chloe. I did it for us."

She watches as he walks around the bed, knowing that as soon as she knows he leaning down to look for her, she had to make a run for it. She crawls closer to the opposite end of the bed.

"Gotcha!" He growls as he drops down to the ground, met with the sight of Chloe peeling herself off of the floor and out of the hotel room. "CHLOE! Chloe!"

She can hear his angry voice from behind her as she runs down the hallway, looking back to see if he had caught up to her, crying hysterically as she reaches the elevator.

 _ **"CHLOE!"**_

Chloe jolts awake as she feels her shoulder being frantically shooken by Beca. Chloe jumps and flails violently, her arms smacking the wall as she grabs the blanket and pulls it up to her eyes. Hyperventilating, Chloe is staring at Beca with wide eyes as concern washes over Beca's face. Chloe scoots back until she can't anymore, crying uncontrollably as Beca inches closer.

"Stay away from me!"

"Chloe," Beca replies softly as she reaches for the redhead. "It's okay, it's just me. It's just Beca. It was just a dream."

Chloe feels Beca's hand grab her and she yanks away in fear.

"LET GO OF ME-E-E!" Chloe's cries stagger and she falls apart. Beca backs away, holding her hands up to show Chloe she means no harm. Chloe watches Beca's hands and her breathing starts to settle, still spastic but not as bad as it was before. Chloe can feel her panic attack dissipate slowly, still cautiously watching Beca.

"What do you need?" Beca's sweet voice flood her ears.

Chloe's eyes go wide again. She hadn't heard those words in forever, not including her therapist, but she was supposed to ask her that question. But not from some stranger who wanted help. Chloe didn't know what to say or what she needed, exactly. She hadn't had a night terror in a while, the last time was in the ward where they could sedate her.

She watches as Beca tests the waters, once again reaching out for her, her hand landing on Chloe's arm. She flinches, about to yank her arm away when she feels Beca's fingers rubbing small circles, trying to make her feel better.

"Do you need anything?" Beca asks again and Chloe shakes her head, sinking into a content feeling as Beca continues rubbing circles on her arm. She didn't expect to calm down so quickly at a random person's touch, but Beca was comforting and Chloe felt okay for once.

Beca nods and goes to move her hand away to hear Chloe instantly whimper when does. Chloe reaches out and grabs Beca's hand like a child gripping their favorite blanket.

"Do you want me to stay?" Chloe nods and Beca sits down on the edge of her bed. Chloe's grip loosens on Beca's hand and Beca slowly moves her other hand to brush Chloe's red locks away from her face. "You need to sleep."

Chloe, still shaking, nods her head and slowly lowers herself back into bed, assuming the fetal position. She's still holding on to Beca's hand, feeling Beca place her other one on her shoulder. Chloe sighs, relief washing over her that it was just a dream. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep at the comfort of Beca's touch.

Beca lets out a breath that she had been holding in for way too long as the redhead next to her falls back asleep, holding on to her hand like a scared child. Beca removes her hand from Chloe's shoulder and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

 _ **Not sure if this will continue, but I'll try. I promise**_


	2. New Discoveries

**Title:** On Letting Go  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Chloe Beale thought she was doing well enough to attend college, but her past kept creeping up from behind and haunting her. Thinking she's damaged goods, she refuses to talk about the incident that scarred her for life, until one Psychology major proves to her that she's worth helping.

 **A/N:** I guess I'm continuing for a bit. Anyway, someone mentioned Prom Night. Yes, her backstory is a little bit of Prom Night-esque. A little deeper than that. But anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **TRIGGER WARNING:** Panic Attacks, PTSD, Night Terrors, Death; may not be suitable for some readers.

Chloe's eyes shoot open as she gasps for air, feeling something latched onto her sending her into an instant panic. She yanks away violently, pushing whatever it was off of her bed when she's met with the sound of an 'oof' as the body hits the floor. Her eyes go wide as she peeks over the side of the bed to see Beca on the ground, groaning loudly and rubbing the back of her head; the look of pain covering her face.

Chloe doesn't say a word, moving quickly off the bed and running into the bathroom. She tries to calm her breathing as she fumbles with the medicine cabinet, her shaky hands turning on the faucet. She manages to get the pill bottle open, dumping one into her hand before hastily throwing it in her mouth, using her hand to cup water to wash it down. She sighs heavily, grasping onto the edge of the sink as her breathing settles.

She didn't remember much of the previous night, but waking up with Beca's arms securely wrapped around her terrified her. What if she was someone else? What if it hadn't been Beca? Chloe feels bad that she threw her roommate on the ground, but she didn't know that it was her. She couldn't possibly know that Beca was going to stay there all night with her.

"You're okay. You're okay." Chloe breathes out as she shuts the medicine cabinet, thankful to see there's no one behind her. There's a faint knocking on the door and Chloe's eyes shift, her anxiety rising again.

"Chloe..." Beca's calming voice comes from behind the door and Chloe instantly feels guilty for throwing Beca off the bed. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving. If you need anything, I left you my number on your desk. Do not hesitate to call or text me."

Chloe goes to say something when she hears Beca's footsteps fade. She sighs, running her fingers through her hair as she exits the bathroom, hearing the dorm door close. She walks out to find her bed made, noticing the neon green piece of paper on her desk. She picks it up, reading Beca's phone number before setting it back down on her desk. Chloe turns to face the small closet next to her desk. She holds her breath as she grabs the knobs, slowly opening the doors.

"Nothing is in there... No one is in there."

 **/**

Beca sits down at a small desk in the library, pulling out the piece of paper she snagged from the RA's dorm. She opens her laptop and opens up Google, typing in the name 'Chloe Beale' in the search bar. She felt guilty that she was technically invading her roommate's privacy, but she had to know what she was dealing with.

Beca was the daughter of Dr. Mitchell, a renowned therapist and psychiatrist at Hawthorne Mental Institute. She had always been fascinated by psychology, inspired by her father. While Beca didn't want to go through the medical training to become a psychiatrist, she was happy with becoming a psychologist and therapist. She wanted to help people, and let people who are struggling know they are worth helping. That's how she felt towards Chloe. She didn't know the girl, but the night terrors and panic attacks were enough to peak her interest.

Beca lets out a deep breath as she clicks the 'search' button, seeing results file through on her screen. The first result's title catches her attention, 'Nightmare Ends For High School Teenager'. Beca is weary, not knowing what she'd find if she clicked it. She debated once again if it was the right thing to do, her cursor hovering over the link. Should she invade her roommate's past without trying to ask her about it? Or should she get a better understanding of what she may be dealing with before she attempts to help?

Beca chooses the latter, clicking the link. The article loads and the first thing she sees is a picture of about a dozen police cars surrounding a small house, caution tape surrounding the perimeter.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

 **/**

Chloe's fingers gently tap on her notebook as she tries to pay attention in her lecture. This was Chloe's first day of classes and she was anxiety ridden at best. Her medication was starting to settle in her body, easing her into a somewhat comfortable state, but it wasn't enough. She keeps her eyes glued on her professor, watching their every move as they talk at the podium. The words are flying past her, and she knows that she needs to focus, but she can't help it.

School was never a good option for Chloe, she knew that, especially after what happened in high school. But this was college, this was supposed to be different. Chloe knew she shouldn't think the same thing could happen here, but it didn't stop her from being overly cautious of everyone and everything.

She feels her phone buzz and she jumps, startled by the feeling. She scans the room and hopes no one saw her scare so easily, and luckily, everyone was too busy paying attention to the professor to notice. She taps the screen and it reveals a message from her Aunt.

 **From Aunt Laurel: Hey dear. Just checking in on you... Hope you're doing well. Call us later.**

She quickly types out a response under the false pretense that she's okay, feeling the guilt and shame cloud her mind as she presses the send button.

She flips the pages of her blank notebook, finding the number Beca had left for her. She contemplates texting Beca, but she didn't really know what she'd gain from it. She wasn't going to make Beca put up with any more of her shit, she couldn't. She didn't want to be a burden on the brunette, and that's exactly what she felt like she was doing.

 **/**

Beca slams her laptop shut, sighing loudly. She stared at the photograph on the article for 30 minutes, never scrolling down to actually read it. She couldn't bring herself to snoop on Chloe like that. Beca knew something awful had happened to the red head, the photo was proof enough. She shoves her laptop into her backpack, walking out of the library. She feels her phone vibrate on her back pocket, pulling it out and reading the notification on the screen.

 **From** **7065552868** **: Uhm hi. I wanted to say sorry for throwing you off the bed earlier. I don't know what came over me.**

Beca's brow furrows, knowing that it was Chloe had texted her. Whatever has happened in Chloe's past, Beca knew that it wasn't nothing like Chloe was playing it off as. Beca decides to text her back as she walks through the quad toward her dorm's parking lot.

 _To Chloe: it's totally okay. Didn't realize I fell asleep there so it's kind of my fault. I didn't mean to startle you._

Beca hops in her car as another message surfaced. She turns the engine over and let's her car warm up as she reads the text

 **From Chloe: no, I feel bad... It's not your fault, it's just that...**

Beca sighs loudly, knowing that her roommate was avoiding telling her the real reason she had a panic attack. Beca was all too familiar with the symptoms, and with how Chloe reacted, she knew the redhead had suffered from sort of trauma. But she told herself she wouldn't pressure Chloe into telling her. She wanted Chloe to feel comfortable and safe with her, even though they didn't know each other.

Beca opts out of immediately texting Chloe back, instead putting her car in reverse and pulling out of the parking lot.

 **/**

Chloe's finger hovers over her aunt's contact number for what seems like an eternity. She knows her aunt meant well from the text she had sent, but she's not sure if she's ready to talk about her first day at college. She wanted to make it seem like she was making progress even though she knew she was far from it.

She thought back to the previous night. Her roommate, Beca, had seemingly calmed her down just like that, and Chloe didn't know how to feel about that. Beca had stayed with her to make sure she was okay and Chloe had another panic attack. She was beginning to worry if Beca wondered about those, or thought she was damaged goods or something. Truth is, Chloe wasn't always this way. After the first incident, her panic attacks weren't nearly as bad. It wasn't until the second incident happened that they got worse. She didn't understand why. She was no longer in danger, and what happened had a ZERO percent chance of ever happening again.

Chloe thought it'd be easier the second time around, but it wasn't. She had talked about this with her therapist, thinking he may know why, but he told her that recovery takes time. It took her three years to somewhat recover from the first incident, and the most recent one happened a little over a year ago. She sort of understood, but the fear of _him_ being around shouldn't be instilled in her anymore. He was dead and Chloe knew that. She remembers squeezing the trigger multiple times, his blood splattering all over her face and clothes. She could hear his last breath as he expired. She watched his body get cremated, as a form of closure. He was gone, so why did she still feel this way?

Chloe finally taps her aunt's number, putting the phone up to her ear as she hears it ring.

"Hey, bug." Aunt Laurel says sweetly through the receiver. "How was class?"

"It was... Okay."

"Chloe, what's wrong?" A worried voice rings through her ears.

Chloe sighs. "I thought I was over the panic attacks and night terrors... I was at the hospital..."

"Oh, bug," her aunt says sadly. "Recovery takes a long time. You're in a public place now and I'm sure your brain is just scaring you..."

"I... Yeah. I just don't want to be this jumpy and startled all the time. I know it's over, but I can't get over it. I can't let go."

"Have you talked to Dr. M-"

"No. I don't want to inconvenience him. He trusted me with this. He let me go." Chloe interrupts.

"But you need to talk to him and let him know. Maybe he can help you get over it like he did at the clinic."

"Aunt Laurel, I really don't think-"

"Look, honey. You've been through a lot of traumatizing events. You may never get over it, but you can move past it. You just need someone you can trust like And-"

"Don't bring him up... Please. It's my fault that he's gone..." Chloe can feel the tears well up in her eyes as she remembers what happened to Andrew.

"It's no one's fault but that monster's." Aunt Laurel tells her sternly. "It is not your fault, nothing that happened was."

Chloe sighs loudly as she tries to take her aunt's words in. She had been blaming herself constantly for what happened to Andrew and Taylor since the most recent incident. Her therapist and her aunt tell her over and over again that it's not her fault and yet, she can't believe them. If he hadn't become obsessed with her, they'd still be alive and Chloe's life would be easier.

"Will you please stop mentally blaming yourself, bug? I know you are. Listen to me, it is not your fault. You can meet new people, it won't hurt."

"I kind of did..." Chloe says, trying to lighten the mood. "My roommate seems nice."

"See? That's good. Maybe if you talk to someone about it, it'll get easier. Maybe not me or your therapist, but someone else. Maybe saying it to someone other than us and yourself will help your mind realize it's over and nothing can hurt you." Aunt Laurel suggests.

"And if she runs away? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? What if I scare her off? I'm not well, Aunt Laurel. I'm just a burden."

"That's not for you to decide, sweetheart. Your uncle and I don't think you're a burden, we never have. People may surprise you. Not all of us are bad."

 **/**

Beca walks into the tall gray building, flashing her ID at the security guard at the front, granting her access. She walks through the hallways, looking at all of the locked rooms and trying not to peer inside at the patients. She continues down the hall as she reaches the office she's looking for, pushing open the doors and noticing that it's empty.

She sighs loudly, setting her backpack on the ground and sitting behind the desk. A bunch of patient files were scattered across the desk, and Beca averts her eyes, landing on the tape recorder.

'CB 19'

Beca gently presses the play button, curiously.

"Can you tell me what happened after that?" Her father's voice floods the speaker.

"He tackled me and we fell through the window. I was still holding on to the gun from the Detective and I..." A somewhat familiar and shaky voice spoke, "I shot him. I kept shooting him until he was dead."

Beca's brow furrows as she listens to the recording, rewinding the tape to listen to the girl's voice again. It was a voice Beca hadn't heard much of, but the pain and fear laced through it was something Beca couldn't forget

"Chloe?" Beca whispers to herself as she listens once more to the last segment of the tape. The tape ends and Beca looks up as the sound of the door opening and closing startles her. "Dad..."

"Hey, Becs." Dr. Mitchell smiles. "You okay?"

"No, dad. We need to talk."

Dr. Mitchell looks down at Beca, noticing her finger was still touching the tape recorder. He inhales sharply, looking at his curious daughter.

"You're right, Beca. _We do need to talk_."

* * *

 _ **Cliffhangers are my favorite... Sorry.**_


	3. Remembering

**Title:** On Letting Go  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Summary:** Chloe Beale thought she was doing well enough to attend college, but her past kept creeping up from behind and haunting her. Thinking she's damaged goods, she refuses to talk about the incident that scarred her for life, until one Psychology major proves to her that she's worth helping.

 **A/N:** So, I totally messed up and the direction I originally wanted to go to stray away from this being TOO Prom Night failed in the first chapter. So, with that being said, it'll be more like Prom Night than I wanted. But I'm still excited for this story.

* * *

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Panic Attacks, PTSD, Night Terrors, Death; may not be suitable for some readers.

Beca sat in her father's office, his voice ringing through the room.

"You're right, Beca. We need to talk." Dr. Mitchell stated sternly. He takes a seat in the usual patients chair across from his daughter.

"What does this," Beca motions to the tape recorder, "have to do with me?"

Dr. Mitchell sighs, knowing his daughter means well, but probably has a lot of unanswered questions looming in her mind.

"Look, Becs. I may have pulled some strings at Barden to make Miss Beale your roommate." Dr. Mitchell starts. "Aside from whatever you heard, I can't give you more information due to patient-doctor confidentiality. A rule you've already broken."

"I'm sorry... I came here to ask about her, for advice... I didn't know you treated her." Beca rubs the back of her neck, not taking in the full weight of what her father had just told her. "Can you at least tell me what I'm dealing with? Or give me some insight of what she's been through?"

"There's multiple articles about what happened. I know you were away in Oregon when it happened, so I'm not shocked that you didn't know..." Dr. Mitchell sighs loudly. "All I can tell you is to read the articles. And to be the best future psychologist I know you can be. Beca, Chloe needs our help, in and out of this place. I needed to make sure that happened."

"So you made us roommates so I can babysit your patient without knowing it? You're using me!" Beca yells, seething with anger as the situation finally clicks in her head. She knows she's probably overreacting, having been calm when first told, but as her father continued explaining, she knew that her father had used her and that upset her to a new extreme. "That's kind of fucked up, dad. You should trust her."

"Beca, this is her first time in a year interacting with mass groups of people. I had to take safety precautions. You're the best match. I know you, you would have helped her anyway, despite finding this." He motions towards the tape recorder.

"I can't believe this..." Beca pauses, standing up from his chair and pacing the room. "I can't believe you would do this without telling me. I'm your daughter, dad, not your colleague. You could have at least warned me I would be dealing with being thrown off a fucking bed by a panic attack ridden girl! I deserved to know! She's so hopeless and scared, dad, and if I knew..."

"If you knew then I would have been fired. I couldn't break that oath I took when I started treating her, Beca!" Dr. Mitchell's voice raises, causing Beca to stop pacing and stare at her father with wide eyes. "Beca, I'm sorry, okay? But she needs help adjusting. Please, don't be mad at me."

"I need to go." Beca breathes out, shouldering checking her father as she walks out of his office. She practically runs to her car, getting in it and staring at the steering wheel. She bunches her hands into fists before slamming them against her steering wheel, letting out a frustrated scream.

* * *

Chloe sat on her dorm bed, going over the few notes she took in her classes. She hadn't paid much attention on her first day, her emotions overwhelming her and she knew she had to play a lot of catch up. After her talk with her aunt, she felt a lot better, and slightly more confident about being able to deal with college.

She also was going to take Aunt Laurel's advice and talk to Beca. She still felt like a burden, but her roommate had the right to know that she was damaged. Chloe was going to tell Beca and let her decide what she wanted to do. She didn't expect Beca to help her, though, it'd be nice. She felt somewhat safe around her roommate, especially after the previous night events.

Chloe yawns as she grows bored looking at her notes, leaning back on her pillow and feeling sleep settle in.

* * *

It was night time by the time Beca had returned to the dorm. She doesn't really remember the past few hours, a blur of time-lapses. She had driven to the lake, sitting on the shore and trying to release the weight she felt pulling her down. She felt betrayed by her father. She understood patient-doctor confidentiality, but he could have warned her, he could have told her he was using her.

He could have been like 'Hey Becs, I need your help. I can't tell you much more but your roommate needs to be monitored'.

By this point, she didn't have to know what she was dealing with, she already saw that with her own eyes. But a warning would have been nice.

(Like really fucking nice.)

She pushes the door open, the soft moonlight shining through the window. She could see Chloe, tossing and turning in her bed, and Beca sighs. She drops her bag and walks over to Chloe's bed, shakily reaching her hand out to touch the redhead's shoulder causing Chloe to wake up, startled.

"NOOO!" Chloe screams, pushing away Beca's hand and pulling the covers up to her face, much like she had the night before. When Chloe's terrified blue eyes meet Beca's, however, her once hyperventilated breathing becomes calm.

"You were having a night terror," Beca says softly, moving to the edge of Chloe's bed. The redhead drops the covers when she realizes it's safe, nodding in confirmation. Beca sits down and her hand finds Chloe's. "You're safe, it's okay."

Chloe feels the warmth of Beca's hand on hers, sinking into the feeling of content. "I-I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay." Beca whispers, moving her other hand to brush the hair away from Chloe's face. "You're okay, right?"

Chloe swallows the lump in her throat and nods. "I'm trying... I-I- I really am."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Chloe's eyes look away from Beca's. This is it, Chloe. Just tell her. You can do this. Beca's nice. Beca wants to help.

"Okay..." Chloe says, unsure of herself.

"You don't have to, Chloe. But just know, I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm here for you."

"Why?" Chloe asks and Beca instantly feels guilty. It's not that Beca had ulterior motives at all, but with her father's confession, she couldn't help but feel the guilt.

"Because..." Beca sighs. "My dad, he's a psychiatrist... He always sees the good in people, and I see that in you. Whatever happened to you, it's in the past. You deserve to live in happiness, not fear."

"Why are you being so nice to me? Am I not just a burden?" Chloe asks sadly, looking down and fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

"No, Chloe. You're not a burden. You're just a girl who had something terrible happen to you. That doesn't make you a burden." Beca reassures. "You can't change your past and it sure as hell doesn't inconvenience me in any way. I want to help you. I want to be here for you."

Chloe nods, sniffling as she feels a few tears drop down her cheek. "I was 15 when it started..."

 _ **Chloe returned home from a study session at her friend, Taylor's house. Her house was dead silent, except for the small white noise from the TV. Chloe cautiously walks through the hallway, whispering out her parent's names. Nothing. She walks upstairs to see her little brother lying in bed.**_

 _ **"Collin," Chloe states, pushing her 12 year old brother, trying to wake him up. Chloe grows concerned when he's unresponsive, turning him over and seeing the stab wounds in his chest. She gasps in fear and sadness, tears streaming down her face as she stares at his lifeless body. "Collin!?"**_

 _ **Chloe hears a noise coming from her mom's bedroom and quickly hides under her brother's bed when she hears the door fly open and the sound of her mom's screams echoes through the house. Chloe holds her hand over her mouth as she cries hysterically, trying to keep quiet.**_

 _ **"You can't keep her away from me, you bitch!" An angry voice growls. "She's mine!"**_

 _ **Chloe watches in horror as her mom runs to Calvin's room, noticing her son was gone. She trips and drops to the ground as Chloe sees leather shoes stand in front of the bed.**_

 _ **"Where is she, Cathleen!?" The voice yells and Chloe's mom cries and begs. She turns her head to see Chloe hiding under the bed, eyes wide and fearful. She could tell Chloe was terrified, crying uncontrollably. "WHERE IS SHE!?"**_

 _ **"She's not here!" Cathleen shouts through a sobbing voice.**_

 _ **Chloe pulls her phone out of her pocket, thankful it was on silent as she calls the police. She turns down the volume so the man couldn't hear the dispatcher, putting the phone as close to the edge of the bed without being seen.**_

 _ **"You're going to regret this," the voice spits out, throwing a punch to Cathleen's face. She begs and pleads, Chloe hoping the dispatcher can hear the commotions. "She's mine and I will find her. SHE BELONGS TO ME!"**_

 _ **And then, just like lightening striking a rod, a knife is plunged into her mother's chest. Cathleen looks at Chloe with sorry eyes as Chloe keeps herself from crying and hyperventilating too loudly. The man makes sure she's dead before hearing police sirens and fleeing the house.**_

 _ **Chloe comes out from under the bed, hurrying to her mom. "Mom! Mom. Pl-ease don't leave me. Mom!"**_

 _ **Chloe checks her mom's pulse, only to find it was non-existent before she laid her head on her mom's bloody torso, crying loudly, screaming as she heard police enter the house.**_

Beca's eyes are wide as Chloe finishes telling her the first part of her story. She had NO idea Chloe had been through something that traumatic and she didn't blame the redhead at all for being constantly terrified of social situations.

"So your obsessive English teacher..."

"Killed my father, my mother, and my brother to get to me... He became disgustingly obsessed with me. He didn't see me as a student, he saw me as a sex object." Chloe replies sadly, tears streaming down her face. "He said we belonged together and that we loved each other, that he'd do anything to make me his."

"Chloe, wow..." Beca breathes out, wondering if she bit off more than she could chew. She instantly casts that feeling aside and does what she does best: help. Her hand finds Chloe's and gives it a small squeeze. "I'm so terribly sorry that happened to you. I can't even imagine what you have been through. I couldn't even scratch the surface…"

"It doesn't... It doesn't end there." Chloe manages to get out before choking on her words. "He- he got-"

"Shh," Beca coos, pulling the sobbing redhead into her arms, her fingers running through copper locks. "You don't have to tell me the rest tonight. I know it's a lot to relive. So, how about we call it quits?" Beca feels Chloe nod into her chest, her sobs and breathing becoming shallower as she tries to regain her composure.

"Can you-" Chloe pauses, letting her breathing even out before continuing. She felt safe in this moment, Beca's arms wrapped around her and her face buried in her roommate's chest. Chloe never thought she'd feel this way again, but the way Beca had treated her with such care and understanding made her feel calm, lightweight. She didn't understand it, understand why Beca cared so much, but she didn't want to question it, especially after only a day. She wanted to feel safe and that's exactly what she felt with Beca in this moment. "Will you stay?"

It's mumbled, but Beca could hear it clearly.

"Of course."

Chloe nods, laying down with Beca's arm secured tightly behind her back, hand resting on her hip. She keeps her face nuzzled against Beca whose back was slightly propped against the headboard. It's not long before Chloe drifts into a deep sleep to the sound of Beca's heartbeat, Beca keeping her eyes trained on the redhead as she fights to keep her eyes open.

A sigh falls from thin lips, her free hand trailing up and down Chloe's pale arm.

"God, I hope I know what I'm doing."


End file.
